


One Night Off

by JadedPandaGirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pampering, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPandaGirl/pseuds/JadedPandaGirl
Summary: Dante and Credo grow concerned that their ginger witch has been working too hard and decide she needs a night off and a lot of coddling. (AU where they're in a poly relationship)





	One Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firemoonlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/gifts).



> This is a present for Lily. :D

**One Night Off**

Dante laced his fingers together and with his elbows on the table, pressed his lips to his hands and glared at the clock. The slow ticking of the hands marked the time and yet it made him more irritable than before.

“Dear heart, please stop glaring at the clock, we just bought that,” Credo sighed from the kitchen, turning away from the simmering pot.

“I can’t take this anymore, she should be home,” Dante growled. “This is the fourth time this week she’s been asked to close Lost Dogs up.”

“You can’t blame her for being kind,” Credo sighed. “It’s hardly her fault Rose’s family has a medical emergency and you can’t blame Rose for wanting to be with them. Tess volunteered to do it because they trust her. And you know we can’t bother her at her day job all the time.”

“It’s a bar. That closes past midnight. Credo, Tess has hardly been home the last two weeks,” Dante groused. “Last week it was that job up north that Lady ganked her for and now this. We’ve hardly seen her. I was gone for two days and you went to see the brat—“

“Please don’t call Nero that,” Credo sighed.

“—and Credo, babe, I love you and your magnificent pecs but I _miss the Twig,”_ Dante whined. “Whenever she’s here she’s so tuckered out all she wants to do is eat and sleep.”

“We all watched Night Shift Witches last night,” Credo said flatly. “You love to exaggerate.”

Dante cringed. “She was nodding off half the time, but fair enough. I just—“

He looked away irritably. “Feels wrong when she’s not home for this much.”

Credo hesitated, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing. _Home._ A very weighty word for all three of them; they’d all known the pain of a home snatched away from them. Somehow they had cobbled together a home for themselves, first Dante and Tess and then Credo and were fiercely protective and fond of it. The Devil May Cry office may have been the nerve center of this entire demented make-shift family and sanctuary, but this house they both shared with Tess was _home._ Dante in particular felt very strongly about this, though he loathed to admit it, and Credo often suspected it was how his demonic blood expressed the need to have and protect ‘a nest’. He felt it too and was happily more open about it.

However this didn’t feel _quite_ like it was the main problem here…

“Dante, just come out and say it, you’re upset because you haven’t gotten any action with her lately,” Credo said bluntly.

Dante sputtered and stared, losing his usual wit rather abruptly. His face seemed a little flushed but to his credit, he recovered immediately. “That’s unfair, babe! And don’t pretend ya don’t miss ‘er like that either!”

Now Credo felt his own face heat up and he coughed a little bit. “Alright, fine, I do,” he sighed. “But I’d never press her for it and neither should you.”

“I don’t wanna. But she’s gotta relax sometime too, don’t you think?” Dante grumbled. “It’d do her good to unwind a bit and mess around. We could make a day out of it, or something. An evening, at least.”

Credo pursed his lips thoughtfully and drew a chair beside Dante at the kitchen isle. He perched himself on it and dropped his hand over Dante’s, absently twining fingers with his and tracing lazy back and forths with his thumb on the back of the demon hunter’s hand.

“Hmm… I suppose you’re right about that,” he admitted. “She’s always looking out for us; it’d be nice to coddle _her_ for a change.”

“Coming around to my way of thinking, finally,” Dante said, leaning into him. “That’s why _we need a plan.”_

Credo’s thoughtfully agreeable expression dropped suddenly into concern. “Dante, no—“

“I promise it won’t involve anything combustible this time!!” Dante hastened to add.

Credo breathed out. “Okay, thank goodness.”

But then Dante grinned impishly. “The only thing that’s gonna combust is Tess!”

“Dante, dear, please…”

\---

Tess let a deep sigh of relief as she folded her umbrella, standing under the overhang that sheltered her loft’s front door from the late evening rain. The patter of the cold shower on the metal staircase along the side of her building was starting to already relax her after the tension of a busy night at work. The Lost Dogs bar and café had become that evening’s shelter for patrons and walk-ins, on top of the goddamn football game everyone was making a fuss about.

At least Credo’d dragged Dante out and back home early enough before the latter could irritate Rose too much by inflating his tab even _more_ with those goddamn sundaes. Did Jacques really need to make them so goddamn tasty? She smiled though; Rose was officially a grandmother now, her daughter having given birth to a healthy little girl and the bar’s proprietor and her husband had returned from their trip with the happy glow of new grandparents. Rose had smugly spent the evening perched on her usual barstool, every inch the old-school Hollywood diva she resembled, receiving the congratulations. Her husband Jacques sang dumb French songs from the kitchen. Tess couldn’t stay mad at them if she tried.  

She fumbled through her pockets for her keys, and unlocked the front door. She was looking forward to seeing her best boys. Credo had no doubt cooked dinner for the three of them; he was always so damn considerate and happy doing simple housework. She honestly felt bad leaving him and Roy to do the lion’s share of said work. And Dante was probably sprawled on the sofa, pouting as usual and making a big show of pretending that he wasn’t – it was sweet of him to miss her and be sulky she’d been so busy, but really. He was acting like a child. Still… since she’d finally left work early and had no other obligations for the evening, she could take some time to cuddle up with him and Credo and maybe even make out a little…

She smiled and unlocked the door.

Immediately she was greeted by the pleasant smell of cooking. She recognized Credo’s mushroom cream cheese pasta sauce and grinned tiredly.

“There she is!” Dante chimed from the couch and she saw him sit up from his previously sprawled posture.

“Welcome home,” Credo said kindly, hurrying out of the kitchen in his apron. “How’s things at the bar?”

Dante clicked his tongue irritably when Credo beat him to reaching her first as Tess toed off her boots. She chuckled and reached up to hug Credo one armed and peck his cheek. “Just fine, they’re pleased as punch, both of ‘em and I can _finally_ come home early. Yeah, yeah, get over here you fusspot,” she added and reached for Dante who hovered over her and Credo awkwardly.

She expected to give him a hug too but he grabbed her with both arms, lifted her off her feet and spun her around lazily, getting a greedy kiss in and just missing Credo who dodged around her swinging legs.

“Oh my shit please cut it out,” she chuckled, extricating herself from him. “Yeah, I missed you too but let me get changed, my feet are killing me.”

“Ah, you should get a shower or a bath then, dinner won’t be ready for a while longer,” Credo said and helped her out of her jacket.

“You’ve no idea how good that sounds right now, I think I’ll do just that,” Tess groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. “These two weeks have been a right pain in the ass. I’m going to spend the weekend just sleeping.”

“Jeez Twig, wouldn’t kill ya to hang out with us for a couple of hours,” Dante groused as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

She stuck her tongue out at him before vanishing through the door. As soon as it closed behind her, though, Dante eyed Credo and grinned impishly. Credo gave a nod with a smile of his own, though perhaps not _quite_ as devilish.

\---

Tess enjoyed her bath, taking some time to soak and relish the hot water and the scented bath bomb she tossed in. She stretched lavishly in the bathtub and even took the time to pamper herself with a good ol’ leg shave just for the heck of it and to enjoy the luxurious smooth feel. She had just gotten up and was ready to draw the shower curtain aside and step up out when she felt something weird. She stopped, hand gripping the edge of the curtain. For a long moment she was _sure_ that there was someone on the other side of the curtain but when she quickly yanked it aside, there was nobody.

But the door hinges whined ever so briefly.

Tess narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Dante or Credo had been in here, she was sure, for just a second; her money was on Dante, Credo was far too good-tempered to pull shit like this. For a moment she wasn’t sure what they’d done until she looked at where she’d left her clothes. They were gone and in their place was a neatly folded, crisp white button-down shirt – she instantly recognized it as one of Credo’s shirts.

_“Those sneaky little shits,”_ she thought.

She grabbed towels and dried herself off, wrapped her hair up in one and then pulled on the shirt, which just barely came down to her thighs.

“Oh my shit, they didn’t even leave me some underwear!” she growled quietly. “They’re so dead.”

She walked out of the bathroom with a scowl but then blinked as soon as she set foot into the living room. They’d turned off the ceiling lights and left only the floor lamps on and unfolded the sofa bed. They’d also apparently dumped every single pillow they owned onto it, along with clean sheets and two throw rugs. All in all, it looked like a supercharged version of their usual lazy marathon evenings.

And surely enough, Dante was smugly resting his butt on the armrest with his arms crossed, looking _way_ too pleased with himself. Credo was seated on the sofa proper, fingers intertwined on his lap with a slightly more sheepish smile – which nevertheless widened considerably upon seeing her in nothing but his shirt. They’d both changed into sweatpants and shirts, apparently ready for a good ol’ chill-out.

Tess crossed her arms over her chest. “You. _And_ you,” she snapped, glancing from Dante to Credo. “You think this is _soooo_ funny,” she muttered, pinching the edges of Credo’s shirt emphatically. “Dante _this_ is your idea of a good use for that weird time-warp shit you can do?”

He just grinned wider and shrugged.

“And you just let him,” Tess said, looking at Credo.

“Well, I do enjoy seeing you in my shirts,” Credo said innocently.

“Don’t you puppy-eye me, mister,” Tess grumbled, shaking her finger at him.

“Anyway, Twig, we’ve decided that you needed some serious coddling today. Plus we’ve really missed you around the house, you know?” Dante mock pouted at her. “So why don’tcha come over here and we can all have a nice long cuddle?”

Tess pursed her lips at Dante. “Not before I get some underwear on, you dipshit,” she grumbled and started thumping up the stairs to their loft bedroom, constantly tugging Credo’s shirt down over her ample butt.

She pointedly ignored Dante’s wolf-whistle and the disapproving click of Credo’s tongue as he swatted at Dante.

She half-expected them to follow but they didn’t and she breathed out. She dried her hair as best she could and tossed the towel aside into the laundry basket before pulling open her underwear drawer… to find it empty; _completely_ empty. All her undergarments were gone—someone had more or less pulled it out, upturned it and then put it back. She stared at it for a second, registered what had happened and then shut it with a small thud.

She huffed and shook her head.

_“Why do I put up with these morons?”_ she questioned. _“Because they’re too goddamn lovable when Dante’s not being a freakin’ idiot and pulling Credo along with him,”_ she told herself.

She turned around and thumped back down the stairs to find them still sitting pretty where they were earlier.

“Okay,” she said sharply. “Explain yourselves. Why’s my underwear drawer totally empty?”

Dante grinned widely. “Why, we were being good boyfriends, of course.”

“ _All_ your underwear is in the wash, darling,” Credo chimed in. “The cycle will be done by morning.”

She blinked. “What,” Tess said flatly, staring.

“Oh but we kept some back for you!” Credo hurried to add. “We saved this very cute set for you to wear right now—“

“And we’re gonna help you put it on!” Dante said brightly.

Surely enough, the two revealed a set of cute purple lingerie which she was very sure she’d bought on a whim just last month – Credo was delicately holding the bra and Dante was gleefully stretching the panties between his hands.

Tess couldn’t decide if she should laugh at her situation or commit grievous assault with a pillow.

“What do you think you’re do—Dante, stop stretching out my panties! I paid good money for those!” she snapped and dove at him to snatch them back.

Dante, however, being near 6’ 5” was a pro at playing keepaway from the 5’4” witch. He whipped the panties out of her reach and held them up and away from her, grabbing her in a one armed hug.

“Dante, I swear to god—“

“Tess, you’re jumping me without wearing any undies on? For shame, woman,” Dante chuckled. “Seducing us so bluntly?”

Credo was chuckling. “Just let us dress you,” he managed.

“No—“

Dante sighed. “Aw but we’ve gone to all the trouble with the couch and the pillows…”

She growled. “Dante, please.”  

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. “Look we’ve missed ya, ok? Can we just mess around some?”

Credo patted her head. “He’s not wrong, honey,” he said. “You’ve done a lot these two weeks and we wanted to let you enjoy yourself a bit.”

Tess sighed. “You’ve got a point and I appreciate it, guys, but was this really necessary?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Dante said suddenly and pushed her back into Credo’s expectant arms. “Hold ‘er down while I put these on her.”

He twirled the panties on his index finger while Credo snorted and caught Tess in a warm embrace with her back against his chest.

“Credo come on, you’re going with this--?” she protested. “I thought you liked cuddling better.”

Credo happily kissed her cheek then lifted and maneuvered her onto the sofa bed. “I am because it’s actually getting fun now.”

He plopped onto the couch with his back propped up and her sitting between his legs. She tugged the edge of his shirt down in front between her bent legs irritably while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“There we go, should be easy!” Dante chuckled and climbed on the couch too in front of her.

“I’m going to kill you later,” she mumbled, firmly keeping her hands and the shirt over her bare sex.

Credo just rested his chin on her shoulder and held her still. “I’ll hold him down if it helps.”

“Yeah, yeah, you always say that,” Dante chuckled. “Credo, yer a damn traitor, I swear.”

“You deserve some punishment at times, dear,” Credo replied nonchalantly.

“Hey, c’mon, seriously let me put them on—“ Tess grumbled, trying to swat Dante away from her knees with one hand.

He settled on his knees in front of her and caught her arm gently and deflected it. “Too late, Operation Pantie Reach is a go. Stand firm, General,” Dante said, winking at Credo.

“Proceed, Officer, the Junior Officer is secure,” Credo said mirthfully.

“Oh my shit, you dorks,” Tess said, starting to break down into giggles. “This was an elaborate plan and you even named it—“

“We’re pros, babe, what’d you expect,” Dante grinned, putting his hands on top of her knees. “Now let’s get these on.”

He bent forward and pressed his lips on her knee, making her jump in surprise and sputter. Credo nuzzled her neck gently, still holding her in place. It had the desired effect; Tess sank against him with a half-hearted whimper of protest. She smelled so nice, fresh from the bath! It made Credo hum happily against her skin as he kissed her neck and then nibbled on her earlobe. Dante purred appreciatively and dragged his tongue down her knee, pausing to punctuate his way with small kisses as he coaxed her legs apart.

“Wait a second—“ Tess blurted.

Dante leveraged the delicate underwear between his hands, hooked onto his thumbs and starting by her slim ankles, pushed the panties up her legs very slowly, savoring the smooth skin and kissing her knee again.

“Tess, it’s cute how you still blush like you’re a schoolgirl sometimes,” Credo chuckled quietly, squeezing her gently.

“Right?” Dante concurred. “She’s not even that prude, she’s just being fussy.”

“I’m not—you idiots…” she mumbled.

“Yes, we’re terrible,” Credo chuckled. “You should lift your hips now, for the underwear.”

Dante’s warm hands were travelling down her thighs slowly and she still persistently kept her hands and the edge of the shirt clasped over her sex. She stared Dante down with a glare even as her face was red and her lips pursed. He just dipped his head and licked along her inner thigh, startling her into spreading her knees and he was able to push the panties down and bite her thigh gently.

“Target is in sight, Officer,” Credo said and kissed Tess’ cheek. “Proceed to mission goal.”

“Yes sir, General,” Dante said cheekily.

Tess refused to budge so Dante just pushed the panties down and grabbed her buttocks to lift her. She yelped and pulled her hands and the hem of the shirt out of the way of the panties quickly… then just as quickly clamped them over again when the underwear was slipped into proper position.

“Oh come on, Twig!” Dante chuckled.

“Did she actually cover it up again?” Credo chortled.

“Screw youuuu~” Tess giggled, balling her toes and leaning back against Credo.

They snickered at the absurdity but then Credo cupped his big hands over her chest. “Well then, now for the next phase of the operation.”

He gently squeezed her breasts over the soft cotton shirt and got a snicker and a squeak out of her. He brushed his fingers over the nipple area and smiled.

“Oh dear, I think we have unexpected developments,” he said, feigning seriousness.

He nuzzled her neck and started to fumble with the top buttons of her shirt. “Your nipples are hard,” he said gleefully.

Dante grinned up at him and Credo clamped his fingers around the pert nipples peeking up through the shirt. He rubbed and tugged them softly over the parting shirt and nibbled on the crook of her neck. Tess mumbled out a moan and snuggled back against him. Her arms finally relaxed and Dante gently pushed her legs apart. He drew his hands over her thighs indulgently and then around the back, sneaking his fingers under the bands of her underwear to squeeze her ass. He then lifted her hips again, making her lean back and into Credo, who was all too happy to shift his legs so she rested on his thighs. He unbuttoned the shirt and with a satisfied sigh, cupped her breasts, squeezing softly.

Her head rolled back and she kissed Credo’s cheek, nuzzling up to him as he massaged her breasts, greedily squeezing them and rolling the nipples between his fingers, still ostensibly keeping her pinned in his arms. Dante meanwhile bent forward and kissed her stomach, caressing her thighs and sliding his hands under the panties and then pulled them away in a tease. Credo craned his neck and gently nibbled her lips before kissing her deeply. Tess stifled a little moan and her lips parted and their tongues rolled and roved together.

Dante chuckled quietly and pressed his knuckles against her crotch softly, pushing the panties against her sex and getting a small mewl from her. He started to rub his knuckles against her and again leaned forward and kissed the back of Credo’s hand. Obediently, Credo’s hand slid away from the breast it was cupping greedily and Dante was able to run his tongue along the soft curve, then catch the pert nipple between his teeth. He delicately squeezed it between his teeth and Tess moaned, bucking up against him. Credo grinned; he was well acquainted with Dante’s talent in employing his mouth to the pleasure of his lovers and for a moment he envied the witch, but after all, tonight they were pampering her.

Credo’s free hand had moved up her skin, cupping her chin and he continued to kiss her hungrily while Dante tormented her nipple. She slid down as Dante tugged at her legs and now almost lay across their laps. She gasped for air as Credo cradled her comfortably and caught her nipple in his mouth just as Dante trailed his mouth up with kisses, on her clavicle, the crook of her neck, her chin and finally he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her deeply. His other hand tirelessly rubbed and tormented her nethers, prodding and pinching the clitoris over the panties. He finally pressed his fingers against the panties and hummed cheerfully at the audible squish and sensation of dampness.

“Guyyyys…” she mewled under them.

“Oh, you’re right. We’re getting your only pair of panties dirty,” Credo sighed.

“Aw come on,” Dante huffed and rolled his tongue around her nipple. “We’ve missed you, damn it.”

Tess moaned as he nipped her neck and reached up to grab a fistful of his hair.

“I know, I know…” she huffed. “Just… Come on, am I the only one who’s gonna be naked here!?”

Credo and Dante both blinked and then chuckled. Dante sat up straight and yanked his shirt off, then reached over and pulled Credo’s shirt straight off him, much to Tess’ amusement. Credo protested being manhandled but then Dante braced against Credo’s thighs and craned over to kiss him. Tess giggled, pressed between them and kissed Dante’s chest. Dante hummed softly and kissed his way down to Credo’s chest, pressing his hands on the knight’s pectorals, squeezing them lightly. They made out for a few moments and Tess yelped because Dante pushed his knee between her legs and pressed it against her sex through the panties, making her squirm. Not to be outdone, Credo pinched her nipple.

“You’re hardly naked,” he observed when Dante sat back down.

“Yeah, s’not fair to make demands when you’re still dressed,” Dante purred and kissed her chest.

“Fine!” she groused and sat up suddenly. “I swear, you two are frustrating… No, _I’ll_ do it!”

She swatted their hands off and stood up on her knees, combing her still damp hair off her face and turned to glare at Credo a bit while starting to wriggle out of her panties.

“I can’t believe you _let_ him timewarp into the bathroom like that,” she mumbled.

“To be fair, that was my idea,” Credo said smugly. “I do love seeing you wearing my clothes.”

Evidently, Dante didn’t think she was undressing promptly enough because he grabbed her panties and yanked them down while pushing her forward into Credo’s arms.

“Hey!!”

“Dante, don’t do that! Are you alright, dear?” Credo said sweetly, embracing her with one arm and kissing her cheek.

“I’m fin- _eek_!” she yelped as Dante pulled the panties off her legs and slapped her butt indulgently.

“Hey, she wanted to get naked, I helped,” he chuckled and slid his hand down to brush his thumb over her core, then pushed his digit in. “I think the plan’s working, she seems pretty relaxed.”

Tess squirmed as he pushed his thumb into her and then lifted her hips a bit. “Hang on—“

Credo pulled her into a kiss to distract her. “Just let us take care of you, alright dear?” he said gently. “You’ve done a lot these two weeks and we just think you deserve to get a little coddled.”

“You call this coddling?” she chuckled ruefully and then moaned and slumped into his arms when Dante’s tongue ran over her bare sex and then he thrust two fingers inside her.

The resulting wet and squishy noises got a snicker out of Dante. Her walls contracted around his fingers and he cooed and squeezed her clitoris between his teeth gently.

“Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself,” Credo said sheepishly and kissed her again, twisting her nipple with his free hand. “Certainly sound like it…”

She moaned in protest and slumped right into him, holding on for dear life as Dante’s fingers moved faster and harder, his mouth working expertly and drawing out her juices and more babbling moans. She sought a deep, wet kiss from Credo and pressed her forehead on his.

“W-well… I think… I should coddle you two…” she managed and Dante slowed down a bit, perking up.

Credo stared quizzically and then yelped because she tugged down the rim of his sweatpants and briefs. He twitched when her hand wrapped around it confidently. Dante hooted quietly.

“Aw, the good General’s excited after all,” he chuckled. “And here you always go on about enjoying cuddles more than this kinda thing.”

“Nonsense,” he mumbled back, hissing quietly as Tess’ hand moved expertly along his length. “I never said I don’t enjoy this— _ah_!”

He groused at the noise that escaped him when her hand teased him in a particular way he always enjoyed. She kissed his chest on her way down and then pushed him against the back of the couch. Credo groaned softly at the feel of her mouth. Her lips moved gently at first and then gradually more assertively, her tongue teasing out more huffs and moans out of him. He rested his hand on her head and drew back her hair, combing through it gently and mumbling quiet encouragement.

“Heh, get in there, Twig,” Dante teased and got an angry grumble out of her.

He finally pulled his fingers out of her with a satisfyingly wet squish and licked them clean while pushing his sweatpants and briefs down. He pulled Tess’ thighs up and gleefully pushed his cock in her, groaning quietly in satisfaction. She tensed and arched her back, moaning and relinquishing Credo’s cock, who just whined quietly and thrust back against Dante before returning to her task. 

“Heh, you know for all the complaining you did, you’re enjoying yourself~” he chimed as he buried himself in her.

“N-now don’t… tease her, dear heart…” Credo said breathlessly and the rest was lost in a happy mumble as Tess glommed his dick again.

He bucked his thighs up a little when her hand reached into his briefs and cupped his testicles, rolling them in her hand slowly while her tongue rolled over the tip and her other hand pumped the shaft with a loving squeeze.

“You say that… but I think… she’s pulling the magic fingers on you,” Dante chuckled.

He grabbed Tess’ thighs and began to thrust in her slowly, enjoying both her enveloping him in her walls and the sight of her pleasing their lover. She just mewled and continued with her attentions, her back growing tense whenever a stroke caressed a particularly sensitive spot. Dante grunted quietly and pushed forward, craning over her and slipping one arm under her to reach for her clitoris. He started to tease and rub it between his fingers, getting a stifled squeal out of her and causing her thighs to buck backwards onto him. The sudden move made her throw her head back and moan.

Her arms gave out and she toppled forward into Credo’s lap, hand still around his cock and he blurted out a sympathetic little laugh and brushed her hair away. She babbled a cute noise and nuzzled against Credo’s slick cock, stroking it with her hand. Dante chuckled quietly and kept teasing her with his fingers while thrusting slow and bent over her, pressing his chest into her back.

“Aah… there we go, now you’re relaxed,” he purred, grinding against her gleefully. “Ooh, you look like you need some help there.”

He braced his arm on the sofa bed, kept the other hand firmly between her legs and nuzzled her neck, making her crane her head aside to give him access. He licked her neck and nipped her gently, then craned his neck and dragged his tongue along Credo’s cock. Credo groaned and shivered, slumping against the back of the sofa bed. He reached out and draped his hands over their heads, combing his fingers through their hair. Dante thrummed out a happy groan and suckled the tip, when Credo’s fingers closed around a fistful of his hair and tugged, while Tess whined quietly at Dante’s fast thrusting and dragged her lips along Credo’s length.

Then Dante pulled up, escaping Credo’s hold and reached over, braced one arm on the back of the sofa bed, grabbed behind Credo’s neck with the other and reeled him in to a deep kiss, rubbing their lips together harshly and then coaxing the knight’s tongue into a merry chase. Credo groaned quietly and again dragged his fingers through Dante’s hair lovingly, giving it soft tugs that made Dante purr. Tess whined a bit as his thrusting slowed and she wriggled her butt against him, grinding into him.

“Ah… heh… still with us, General?” Dante mused, nuzzling Credo’s neck and getting a hold of Tess’ thighs.

“Y-yes…” Credo said breathlessly, craning his head back. “You both… _ha_ …”

“Aw c’mon babe, you… flatter me,” Dante managed between thrusts. “It’s the Twig’s night and you’re already faltering,” he chuckled and kissed his lover’s pecs. “Try and hold on for a bit… longer, ‘kay?”

Credo groaned affirmatively and let Dante go. The demon hunter sat back on his knees and grabbing Tess’ leg, turned her over on her side, getting a wet moan from the witch. He pushed her thigh up so her knee almost pressed to her chest and burrowed deeper into her, thrusting harder. Tess moaned and sank against Credo who cradled her lovingly and closed her hand around his dick with his. They pumped him slowly together and he craned his neck down to kiss her again, curling his tongue with hers and caressing her breast with his other hand. Dante growled and craned over to nip at Tess’ neck, pressing against her. He trailed his tongue up to her ear and nibbled on the earlobe. Credo let her rest her head on his shoulder and reached over to kiss Dante in turn, both of them shuddering at Tess’ wet moans and shallow breathing.

Credo had to reel back and relax against the couch to catch his breath while Tess’ moaning got more urgent and squeaky. He cradled her against him and sighed when she peaked with a scream, arm wrapped behind his neck and hand in his hair, gripping desperately. Her grip on his cock tightened too and he bucked his thighs up, squeezing her hand. Dante huffed and after a few slower, deep thrusts, peaked hard with a groan and stayed still for a few minutes, catching his breath. Tess whimpered dazedly under him.

“Aah… damn. We made quite a mess here,” he chuckled.

Tess babbled something snippy at him for a moment and then took a deep breath. “There’s no we there, bud, that was all… you. _Phew_ …”

“That’s harsh, Twig, you gonna speak to your General like that too?” Dante scoffed and leaned in to give her a deep kiss. “Because remember whose turn it is now.”

He did not give her room to say anything, just slid his arms under her legs and turned her around. He lifted her up, let her back hit his chest and grabbing her knees, lifted her legs almost up to her chest and spread them. Tess protested weakly but cooed at the feeling of her core’s oozing juices. Dante rested his chin on her head and grinned at Credo.

“Well then General, your turn. Be good to your Junior Officer,” he purred with an impish grin.

Credo groaned a little despondently at his lover’s teasing and seized a pillow to throw at him but didn’t want to hit Tess, who had rallied from her daze and bit her lower lip with a downright sultry expression.

“Yes sir, General, please do~” she purred.

“Tess, dear, that’s… not fair,” Credo groaned but pushed himself up to his knees. “But I can’t… as a good General ignore my officers…” he said, cracking a smile.

He settled before her and rested his throbbing cock at her entrance, sighing at the warm and sticky feel of the mixed fluids there. He felt a shiver of delight to know he would be mixing his essence with that of the two people he loved the most and whom loved him in turn. Feeling a little impish he ground against her, rubbing his length to her opening.

“ _Mmf_ …! W-wait, don’t… don’t tease me!” Tess whined. 

But tease her he did, rocking his hips back and forth a few times and getting choked little moans from his beloved until he could bear it no longer. He burrowed into her with a drawn out moan of delight as her walls squeezed around him. Dante sighed, content and smiled widely. Tess crumbled against him and he cradled her tenderly, craning his neck to kiss her and caress her breasts.

Credo huffed and supported her thighs with his hands, thrusting slow. Tess mewled quietly and he smiled; she never said it but Credo always suspected she found great pleasure in the contrast of his and Dante’s… technique. Dante liked it rough and hard whereas Credo enjoyed a tenderer, more leisurely pace.

“Ah… is it too much for you, dearest?” he managed to ask even as he pushed in her slowly until he bottomed out.

She squirmed and sighed, her walls squeezing around him. “F-fine…” she said breathlessly.

He began to thrust and groaned quietly, pacing himself to prolong his enjoyment and his lover’s. Dante wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, making her coo and chuckling at her bucking when she felt a bit too much all at once. She shivered and moaned as Credo caught his lower lip between his teeth and breathed out shakily, continuing to move. The heat and rippling of her walls was exquisite. Suddenly Tess squirmed hard and threw her head back with a wet, drawn out moan and then went a little limp in Dante’s arms.

“Oops, I think it was a bit too much for her,” Dante teased. “Must be sensitive as hell.”

“Unh… p-please… be patient with me… my dearest,” Credo groaned over her.

“C-Credo…” Tess mewled plaintively.

He didn’t want to embarrass her entirely so he refrained from blurting out how cute and sensual she looked when she peaked. He always enjoyed watching her lose herself to ecstasy and was flattered whenever he could contribute to her pleasure, just as she took care of his. He let go of her legs and bent forward to nuzzle her neck, kissing gently along the scar with Dante and then they met as Tess sank between them with a coo. They kissed, Dante bringing his hand up Credo’s back and resting on the back of his neck, his thumb tracing over the knight’s skin with tender familiarity. Credo pressed his forehead on Dante’s and briefly and then kissed Tess, searching for her hand with his.

They intertwined fingers and Tess gripped his hand tight, panting out small moans with each thrust. Dante cradled her head gently against him and soothed her with kisses on her cheek and forehead, nuzzling her closely with a soft purring thrumming from his throat. Dante leaned back, allowing her to lay on top of him comfortably and wrapped his hand around her other hand lovingly, thumb rubbing her knuckles softly as she gripped him and tensed. She peaked again with Credo, his drawn out groan drowned by her shaky moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed.

They remained still for a few tense moments, riding out the wave of overwhelming pleasure and slowly relaxed. Tess panted hard, resting against Dante’s chest and Credo braced his arm on the sofa bed to hover over her, breathing deeply. Dante hummed quietly and then they all sort of rolled to the side after Credo pulled out of her, making her coo and whine. They lay on their sides, nestling Tess between them and got comfortable to rest. They both nuzzled her in silence for a few moments until her breathing evened out.

“Hey,” she said eventually. Her voice was tired but tender. “I love you two dorks. I missed you this week too…”

Both men smiled and kissed her cheeks.

“Missed you too, Twig,” Dante said quietly.

“I love you both,” Credo murmured.

She giggled and grabbed their both hands to kiss and cuddle with. Their legs tangled together easily and then Dante let loose an ‘evil cackle’ and stretched his leg over both of them, declaring himself king of the bed.

“He’s been doing that all week,” Credo sighed as Dante’s shin landed across his waist.

“Good grief,” Tess sighed with an eyeroll. “What _have_ you two been doing these last two weeks that I don’t know of?”

“Each other, mostly,” Dante said bluntly and Tess cackled.

Credo swatted Dante’s leg softly. “Yes, I had to deal with him being more needy than usual.”

“I wasn’t!”

Tess snorted. “No, I can definitely see that, he can’t stand not being the center of attention all the time,” she said.

Credo nodded sagely. “Precisely.”

“You certainly didn’t complain,” Dante said, squinting at Credo.

“Fair enough but this reminds me… we had an interesting discussion while you were gone,” the knight said, stroking Tess’ arm.

“We did?” Dante blinked but then chuckled. “Oh _that_!! You thought about it?”

Tess blinked in turn. “Thought about what?”

Credo pursed his lips for a moment and smiled. “He mentioned ‘the ginger sandwich’.”

There was a lengthy pause where neither of them talked and then Dante and Tess both attempted to talk together.

“I can’t believe you really considered it, babe!”

“Dante, you didn’t.”

“He did.”

“I did.”

They just dissolved into snickering though and Credo just smiled patiently. “I think it’s only fair considering the circumstances.”

“Oh damn, he’s serious,” Dante said with a grin. “Well Twig, what do you say, you game?”

Tess snorted and bit on her lips thoughtfully for a few moments. “Weeeell… since I _did_ neglect you goobers… Dante, go get the lube.”

There was another long pause and Dante blinked. “Wait, why do I have to go?” he grumbled.

“Because it was your idea,” Tess said cheekily.

“ _Credo_ suggested it!” he protested and Credo grinned at him.

But the witch shook her head. “Yeah, but _you_ put it into his head.”

Dante let out a mock-desponded, theatrical sigh, dropping his shoulders showily. “Fiiiiine…” he chuckled and rolled off the sofa bed.

Tess and Credo giggled quietly, watching him get up and stretch lavishly, then casually wriggling out of his sweatpants before heading off in search for the lube up in the bedroom. Tess sniggered to see him take off naked and then turned over to snuggle up against Credo, who was all too happy to hug her and boop her nose with his.

“I hope… you don’t feel, um, pressured to do this,” he said shyly.

“Nah. I confess I’ve thought about this too but I… kind of didn’t know how to get it out there without Dante making a complete joke out of it,” Tess sighed and kissed the tip of Credo’s nose.

“Oh, that occurs to me a lot too,” he confessed and kissed her cheek, then her chin and then her neck.

“He likes screwing around too much,” she huffed. “Sometimes I wonder why we love him.”

Credo paused from delicately kissing down her chest. “Because despite his flaws he’s indeed lovable?”

She chuckled and hugged him, pressing his head against her chest. “I think that line applies to you better than it does to Dante,” she said mirthfully.

“And I’m sure if we asked Dante, he’d say the same about you,” he countered.

She nodded. “Or about you.”

They snickered again and Credo kissed her gently between the breasts. “Maybe we should just agree that we’re all lovable,” he mused. “By the way… I don’t mean to be this blunt but… could I… maybe be the one to…”

He fumbled with the words. “To have your ass?” he squeaked out.

Tess blinked and giggled quietly, hugging him. “I can’t believe you’re seriously asking to fuck my butt. You’ve come such a long way from when you used to stammer about just making out. I’m so proud of you – even if it means Dante’s _really_ been rubbing off on you.”

Credo’s face turned red and he cleared his throat, hiding his face in her neck and kissing her softly. “It’s just… I’m quite sure I would be less… strenuous than Dante…”

“Is that right, General?” Dante chimed, coming down the stairs with a bottle of lube in hand.

Credo froze but Tess cackled. “Well he’s already called dibs, so suck it up~” she said and cuddled Credo.

Dante chuckled and climbed onto the sofa bed. “C’mon, who _wouldn’t_ get carried away, watching that fine ass bounce?” he said and patted Tess’ butt.

Credo sat up and with a patient sigh, took the lube away from him, then tugged Dante in and kissed him, caressing his back and letting go with a slightly smug smile. “Listen, we all know who leads to more tiger balm, dearest.”   

“Yeah, yeah…” Dante sighed with a smirk.

Tess sat up and stretched. “Alright, alright… c’mere then,” she chuckled and crawled over to Dante, straddling him and getting comfortable on his lap.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him, rolling their tongues together and then kissed along his jawline to his neck and down to his chest. She giggled and squeezed his thick pecs, rubbing her thumbs on his nipples and getting a soft hiss from him. He looked over to Credo and beckoned him over with a sly smile.

“Well watcha waiting for, General? Come here,” he purred, gesturing to Credo.

Credo sighed and joined his lovers, enjoying a loving kiss from Dante who slipped his hand around the back of Credo’s neck to tug him close, tenderly caressing his skin. Tess cooed and kissed Credo’s chest too, but then returned to Dante’s, kissing down his torso towards his crotch as Dante reached over and playfully bit Credo’s clavicle and indulgently squeezed Credo’s pectorals. The knight huffed and watched Dante kiss his way down and tease him by closing his teeth over Credo’s nipple with a playful little growl. Credo closed his hand around a fistful of the demon hunter’s silver hair, making Dante growl a little again.

Tess had settled on the sofa bed and Dante moaned quietly when she ran her tongue over his cock, closing her hand around it afterwards and started to tease him mercilessly. Her mouth moved over the tip, suckling gently as her hand pumped his length. Dante shivered visibly from a particular squeeze of her hand as it moved and Credo purred, caressing his hair and tugging it gently as Dante cupped Credo’s testicles and massaged them with slow, circular motions. The knight huffed and watched his lover take a page from Tess’ book and take Credo’s cock in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. Credo gulped, watching his lovers engage in this mutual pleasure and felt… the urge to contribute.

Tess’ pert bottom was right there and Credo subtly shifted to recline on the sofa bed, braced on his elbow and caressed the lovely curve of her posterior. He sighed; her skin was always so soft and all the freckles dotting it were endearing to him. He squeezed her cheek indulgently, getting a little whine from her and then slid his fingers down to her core. He couldn’t help a smile at seeing her wet and rather sticky with their combined juices. She yelped when he tickled her labia gently and then rubbed her clitoris in tender little circles, making the witch moan and wriggle her butt against his hand. He sighed, happy to oblige her and teased her some more, pinching her clitoris softly and then sinking two fingers in her core, making her buck against him and moan. She then resumed pleasuring Dante, all but glomming his cock and Dante groaned quietly as her tongue traced a dizzying path along his length.

Dante huffed and resumed fondling Credo’s balls with one hand and pumping his length with the other. His mouth moved expertly over his lover’s cock; Dante had figured out Credo’s buttons ages ago and knew exactly how to please him. Credo groaned and panted from his caresses, so Dante was assured that he was doing good job. He smiled, finally looking up at Credo, stroking his shaft with a firm grip.

“Well, well, General, you sound like you’re close to your limit,” he purred, biting his lip at the way her tongue curled around his cock.

“As does the Junior Officer,” Credo replied and Tess mewled and almost fell flat on the bed as his fingers reached deep in her. “I think… we ought to relieve her, don’t you?”

“Damn right,” Dante chuckled and sat up straight.

“Yes please,” Tess whispered. “I…I need…”

“Shh, we got you, babe,” Dante soothed her.   

They both helped Tess stand on her knees, kissing her stomach and back as she straddled Dante’s lap and carefully guided him in her core. She lowered herself over him slowly, a wet moan punctuating her almost settling on his lap. Dante breathed out shakily, enjoying the feeling of her warm walls enveloping him snugly and leaned back, pulling her with him to give Credo better access.

“Come on, Credo, don’t leave the lady hanging,” he said cheekily.

Credo tutted indulgently at him as he grabbed the bottle of lube. He smeared a good deal of it over his shaft, sighing at the sensation and he chuckled at Tess’ squeak as the cold, silky gel came into contact with her skin when he applied more to her posterior using his fingers.

“Deep breaths, Twig, try and relax,” Dante said soothingly, combing Tess’ hair off her face.

She just bit her lower lip and tried to do so, then squeaked out a soft, cooing sort of moan as Credo pushed his cock in her ass slowly and carefully.

“Please let me…know if you’re uncomfortable, dearest,” Credo said quietly, caressing her back tenderly.

She nodded mutely and Dante also rubbed her back silently without moving. Credo gulped and then groaned quietly as he penetrated her. She was so tight and warm that he wasn’t quite prepared for the experience and groaned, freezing up. He reached forward and dragged his hands from her ass to her waist, lovingly caressing her skin and slowly pushing forward. Dante sighed and grinned up at him, then Credo almost jumped when Dante started to move.

“Aah…! H-hold on—slow!” she pleaded.

Credo reached over to steady her a little as the upward thrust just about sent a shock through her.

“Ooh, I think she likes it,” Dante said impishly.

Credo wanted to glare at him a little but the sensation was incredible. He could feel his lover’s motion through Tess, and it just spurred him on to begin thrusting slowly and carefully. Tess shivered and shifted backwards towards him, her pelvis rocking almost absently as Dante’s arched up to meet her, driving home and making him hiss.

“It’s… ah… quite amazing,” Credo panted.

Dante grunted in agreement, still moving fairly slow. “Yeah… heh… damn Twig, you’re… really tight right now.”

“N-no, shut—shut up— _aah_!”

She shivered again, this time almost violently and holding back that strangled scream, fell flat on Dante’s chest. She breathed hard and Dante just hugged her soothingly, looking up at Credo with a slightly incredulous smile. Credo felt his face get very warm and grunted quietly as her walls tightened around him in spasms.

“Hey Twig...” Dante said carefully. “Did you… maybe… cum?”

“Dante, for shame—“ Credo chuckled.

But there was no denying it; he’d felt her climax too. She lay on top of Dante with a dazed look.

“Should we stop?” he asked a little helplessly.

“No,” Tess mewled. “M-more…” she added breathlessly and Dante inhaled through his teeth, running his hands down her sides to grip her thighs for leverage.

Credo cooed and moved, pressing against her back, effectively sandwiching her between them as he moved. The feeling was exquisite. He could feel Dante’s motions and by the look on his lover’s face, so could the demon hunter. He smiled down at him and winked, making Credo chuckle a bit. Tess bucked against him and arched her back, prompting them both to cuddle her as Dante actually sped up his thrusts. He purred and sliding his hand behind Tess’ head, lured her into a kiss. Credo kissed her shoulder up to the crook of her neck and then the scar, making her mewl and pull away from Dante, turning to kiss him.

Credo hummed happily and nuzzled her before giving her a tender kiss. Upon letting her go, Credo groaned suddenly as her walls tightened around him and Dante hissed, undoubtedly experiencing a similar sensation. Gradually they rolled to the side, Credo lying back and allowing Tess to lean against his chest, tenderly embracing her and teasing a few cute moans out of her by tweaking her nipples and massaging her breasts.  

Dante grinned cheekily and lifted her leg with a hand under her knee, pushing her thigh into her chest almost. It allowed him to thrust in deeper and harder, getting a strangled moan from Tess. Credo hissed, enjoying both the sight of their coupling and the sensation of her tightening around him again as the witch closed her fist around a handful of the bedsheet thrown on the sofa. Her back arched and she moaned, rocking her pelvis with their movements and babbling for more. Credo huffed; the intensity of Dante’s thrusts reverberated through her and then to him, giving him shivers at the coupling. He moved his hips slower, the tension making his muscles ache. Dante thrust harder, peeking over Tess’ shoulder at Credo and craned his neck down to give the knight a deep, wet kiss before his mouth dragged along Tess’ neck, making the witch moan louder and shiver. She wrapped one arm around his back and Dante hissed a bit as her nails dug into his skin.

They climaxed all together, practically and it was _beautiful._ Their bodies grew tense, Dante’s pace grew faster and Credo pushed his cock in her as far as it would go, feeling the aching fire in his loins practically sending sparks up his spine. Dante groaned loudly, his tense hips bucking against her pelvis as he peaked. Tess screamed, wrapping one leg around Dante’s waist and her walls clenched down on both almost painfully. Credo hissed at the warm feeling of his climax in her, stimulated by her shivers. He could watch both of his lovers peak and it only served to increase his pleasure, knowing he’d made them happy.

And like that, it fizzled into a comfortable, soothing if a bit achy exhaustion.

Credo lay back, allowing Tess to rest against him, hugging her and kissing her cheek. He pulled out of her slowly and gently while Dante panted over them for a bit and pulled out too, rolling onto his side with a grin. Credo pushed himself onto his elbow and with a tired sigh tugged at one of the throw rugs, pulling it over them with Dante and they all huddled under it comfortably. Tess said nothing for a while, nestled between them with just her hands seeking out theirs to hold.

Dante purred quietly, the soft rumbling of his throat almost lulling her to sleep. Credo kissed her shoulder happily, rubbing his chin against her skin lovingly and Dante kissed her forehead. They just cuddled together silently with their legs in a warm tangle until Tess revived a little bit and started to nuzzle them lovingly.

“Holy shit…” she sighed.

“That’s one fun sandwich,” Dante said and Tess started to cackle.

“It was exhilarating,” Credo admitted.

“I still don’t know how you guys talked me into it, but I’m kinda glad you did?” Tess chortled.

“We definitely need to try it again,” Dante said with a nod. He leaned over Tess a little and kissed Credo again. “You were a champ, babe.”

“Absolutely,” Tess giggled and craned back to kiss him too. “A perfect gentleman to my poor butt.”

“Thank you, dear,” Credo said mirthfully and accepted the kiss.

“You guys are the best,” she sighed. “Pampering me after two weeks of me almost ignoring you. I hope you weren’t too upset.”

“Who, us?” Dante said innocently and Credo whapped his shoulder gently. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Very little,” Credo said with a sagely nod.

Tess snickered.

And then her stomach growled.

“Oh dear, I almost forgot about dinner, dear heart,” Credo said alarmed.

Tess hid her face in a pillow, embarrassed. “I’m hungry, but it’s so comfy here…”

“You stay in bed with Dante then, I’ll get dinner!” Credo said decisively and before Tess or Dante could stop him, he rolled out of the bed.

They chuckled a bit, watching him grab his apron, slip it on and bustle into the kitchen. Dante and Tess sat up against the back of the open sofa bed and Dante wrapped her snugly in the throw rug, then yanked off the topmost of the three bedsheets he and Credo had spread on the bed, bunched it up and tossed it at the foot for later, then helped Credo carry the food on trays to the sofa bed.

They all curled up together with plates of steaming, saucy pasta and cold, crisp cider.

And wouldn’t you know, there was a new double episode of Night Shift Witches airing.

This truly was the best night off Tess had had in years.

  

 


End file.
